04 Maja 1999
thumb|left|100px 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (60) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Taan Smith, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman (24 min) 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Biblioteka Lizzy (2) - serial animowany, Australia 1995 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 Milagros (130) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 1993, reż. Jorge Romero/Martin Clutet/Tato Pleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Osvaldo Laport, Luisa Kuliok, Gerardo Romano (49 min) 11.00 Stawka większa niż szycie - teleturniej 11.20 Nasz wszechświat (17/25): Zorze i zaćmienia - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 11.30 Zdobywcy Karpat (8): Zofia i Witold Paryscy - program edukacyjny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Truskawki spod szkła, Ekologiczne eksperymenty 12.50 Życie moje 13.15 Picasso i teatr - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Matynia 13.35 Patrz w serce: Kain, mój syn 13.45 Kochać dziecko 14.10 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 14.35 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (21) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 15.05 Taki jest świat 15.30 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Raj - Młode talenty: Wadowice - magazyn 16.05 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (841) - telenowela, USA 1991 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (216) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 18.30 Kwadrans na kawę 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Wieczór ze starym misiem - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei (Chicago Hope 2) (13/23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995/96, reż. Thomas Schlamme, wyk. Mandy Patinkin, Adam Arkin, Roxanne Hart, Peter MacNicol (44 min) 21.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 21.15 Przed pielgrzymką: Siedlce, Drohiczyn 21.40 Czas na dokument: Jewgienij Chałdej - fotograf Stalina - film dokumentalny, Belgia 1997 22.45 Euroexpress 23.00 Wiadomości i Sport 23.15 W interesie publicznym 23.50 Samo życie (Gas, Food and Lodging) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Allison Anders, wyk. Brooke Adams, Ione Skye, Fairuza Balk, James Brolin (97 min) 01.25 Co orzeknie sąd: Wkoło Wojtek (powt.) 01.40 Pogotowie twórczości, czyli jak lepiej rozwiązywać problemy 02.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (135) - telenowela, Polska 1998 (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn poranny 0-70035277 09.35 Krok za krokiem (Step by Step) (142) - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97, reż. Patrick Duffy, wyk. Patrick Duffy, Suzanne Somers, Staci Keanan, Brandon Call (22 min) 10.00 Pasja (1) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1987 10.30 Gwiazdy tamtych lat: Bogusław Wyrobek - program artystyczny (powt.) 11.00 Zerwać się do lotu (Ritornare a volare) (4-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1996, reż. Ruggero Miti, wyk. Giancarlo Giannini, Mara Venier, Roberto Alpi, Paolo Graziosi (48 min) 11.55 Jak daleko do Unii? (powt.) 12.25 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 W krainie władcy smoków (15/26) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Lauren Hewett, Ryan Kwanten, Leonard Fung, Heather Mitchell (25 min) 14.10 IV Letni Festiwal Kabaretu - Koszalin '98: To pisać ten bilet? (1) - program artystyczny (powt.) (stereo) 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (66,67/97) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Charlie Haid /Bill D'Elia, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Max Casella, Belinda Montgomery, Lawrence Pressman (46 min) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.40 Zdążyć przed Olimpiadą: Zakopane 2006 17.10 W okolice Stwórcy 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Magazyn teatralny 19.35 Bądź mistrzem: Łukasz Kieloch - program dla młodzieży 20.00 Raport 21.00 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Michael Vejar, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson (43 min) 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (5): Operacja - telenowela, Polska 1998 (28 min) 23.15 Ikar - film dokumentalny Mirosława Dembińskkiiego 23.55 Wieczór artystyczny: Art-noc - WRO Intermix '99 00.55 Kocham Lucy (I Love Lucy) (42) - serial komediowy, USA 1951, reż. Bill Asher, wyk. Lucille Ball, Desi Arnaz, Vivian Vance, William Frawley (24 min) 01.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Podróże z mamą - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Kurier Poranny 08.10 Moto kurier - program motoryzacyjny 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Odkrywanie dawnych cywilizacji - serial popularnonaukowy 12.55 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Gość WOT 15.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 16.25 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Kino klubu podróżników 16.50 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.55 Dżingiel - program dla dzieci 17.15 Reportaż dnia 17.35 Wiadomości Kuriera 17.40 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 17.45 Reportaż dnia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.40 Tak czy inaczej - program publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987 00.35 (WP) Sentymenty - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci (25 min) 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (45) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho (50 min) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (695) - telenowela, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Ally McBeal (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Greg German, Jane Krakowski (powt.) 12.30 Życie jak poker (60) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 13.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 14.00 Link Journal - magazyn mody 14.30 100% dla stu: gra - zabawa 15.00 ReBoot (6) - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 (25 min) 15.30 Podravka gorąco poleca - magazyn kulinarny 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Ja się zastrzelę! (Just Shoot Me) (1) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Steven Levitan/Brad Grey/Bernie Brillstein, wyk. George Segal, Laura San Giacomo, David Spade, Chris Hogan (25 min) 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (45) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 17.40 Roseanne (102) - serial komediowy, USA 1988-1996, wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Laurie Metcalf, Lecy Goranson (25 min) 18.10 Przyjaciele (Friends) (1) - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matthew LeBlanc (25 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (45 min) 20.00 Miodowe lata (18) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) 20.35 FILM TYGODNIA: Asteroid (2-ost.) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Bradford May, wyk. Jensen Daggett, Denis Arndt, Carlos Gomez, Anne-Marie Johnson (90 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 22.25 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Prognoza pogody 23.25 Polityczne graffiti 23.40 Życie jak poker (60) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 00.10 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.40 Pożegnanie (przerwa techniczna) thumb|left|100px 06.40 Telesklep 06.55 Kropka nad i 07.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Troskliwe misie (32) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Bosco (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Paulina (36) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (10) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła (70) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (86) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Multikino - filmy, gwiazdy, plotki 13.00 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Troskliwe misie (32) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Kucyki i przyjaciele (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Bosco (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (103) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Szkolny odlot (6) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (22) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Paulina (37) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (87) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Robin Hood (Robin Hood) - film przygodowy, USA 1991, reż. John Irvin, wyk. Patrick Bergin, Uma Thurman, Jurgen Prochnow, Edward Fox (120 min) 22.00 Milenium (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.00 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (99) - serial obyczajowy, USA 00.50 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 02.30 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy thumb|left|100px 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.30 Wielka historia małych miast: Zakroczym 08.00 Wehikuł czasu: Psikus Henryka Walezego - program dla młodzieży 08.20 Kolorowe nutki - program dla dzieci 08.25 Mała księżniczka - serial animowany dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 1990 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Wspólnota polska w Libanie - reportaż Andrzeja Baworowskiego (powt.) 09.40 Cwał - film obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi (powt.) 11.25 Święta miłości kochanej ojczyzny... - program poetycko-muzyczny (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Ks. Karol Messerschmidt - film dokumentalny Zbigniewa Kowalewskiego (powt.) 12.30 Klan (211) - telenowela, Polska 1998 12.55 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn polonijny z Białorusi (powt.) 14.00 To, co dał mi los... - Jubileusz Krzysztofa Krawczyka (2) (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Kowalski i Schmidt - magazyn 16.00 Klan (211) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 16.30 Sześć milionów sekund (15/19): Wielka nuda - serial dla młodych widzów, Polska 1984 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Zaproszenie: Gdzie dzwonią? - w Przemyślu - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (napisy w języku angielskim) 17.35 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 (skrót) 18.00 Tylko Muzyka - Liga Przebojów - propozycje 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Reksio - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega (1/4): Nabór - serial psychologiczny, Polska/Niemcy/Ukraina 1995 20.55 Prywatka u Czarno-Czarnych - program artystyczny 21.35 Znaki czasu - Tajemnice Rosji (1): Nowa Ziemia - archipelag strachu - film dokumentalny Jerzego Śladkowskiego 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Nie tylko o muzyce z Marią Fołtyn - program Haliny Szymury 23.50 Teledyski na życzenie 00.05 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.20 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.30 Klan (211) - telenowela, Polska 1998 00.55 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 (skrót) (powt.) 01.20 Reksio - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega (1/4): Nabór - serial psychologiczny, Polska/Niemcy/Ukraina 1995 02.50 Prywatka u Czarno-Czarnych - program artystyczny (powt.) 03.30 Znaki czasu - Tajemnice Rosji (1): Nowa Ziemia - archipelag strachu - film dokumentalny Jerzego Śladkowskiego 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Tylko Muzyka - Liga Przebojów - propozycje (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny (powt.) 06.15 Klan (211) - telenowela, Polska 1998 (powt.) 06.40 Zaproszenie: Gdzie dzwonią? - w Przemyślu - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (napisy w języku angielskim) (powt.) thumb|left|100px 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (117) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Skrzydła (27) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 09.30 Gliniarz i prokurator (Jack and the Fatman) (58) - serial kryminalny, USA 1987-1992 (powt.) 10.35 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (174) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983 (50 min) (powt.) 11.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (703) - telenowela, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Micaela (136) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 (powt.) 13.30 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (137) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Sally czarownica (70) - serial animowany 17.40 Drużyna 'A' (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 18.35 Skrzydła (28) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) miejsce pracy... 19.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (175) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert, Matthew Laborteaux (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Nocny patrol (Baywatch Nights) (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995-1996, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Greg Alan Williams, Angie Harmon, Lisa Stahl (50 min) 21.00 Drużyna 'A' (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 21.55 Zimny twardziel (One Tough Basterd) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Kurt Wimmer, wyk. Brian Bosworth, Bruce Payne, Jeff Kober, Deborah Worthing (95 min) 23.40 Drużyna 'A' (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 (powt.) 00.40 Pożegnanie thumb|left|100px 06.20 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 06.45 Wyprawy z National Geographic: Podmorski kanion - serial dokumentalny 07.35 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - film animowany, Polska 1977 (95 min) 09.20 Kawałek nieba (A Little Piece of Heaven) - film obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Mimi Leder, wyk. Kirk Cameron, Cloris Leachman, Jenny Robertson, Ron McLarty (88 min) 10.55 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 12.10 Teleshopping 12.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 13.20 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 14.15 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 16.20 Kosmici w rodzinie - serial komediowy 16.45 Potwór z bagien - serial przygodowy 17.10 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial kryminalny 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 Ruby - thriller, USA 1992, reż. John Mackenzie, wyk. Danny Aiello, Sherilyn Fenn, Arliss Howard, Tobin Bell (106 min) 22.00 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.10 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.20 Wsypa (Dead Giveaway) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Paul Levine, wyk. David James Tunno, Robert Zachar, Stuart Weiss, Dennis Tragesser (90 min) 00.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.20 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 02.10 Ruby - thriller, USA 1992, reż. John Mackenzie, wyk. Danny Aiello, Sherilyn Fenn, Arliss Howard, Tobin Bell (106 min) (powt.) 03.55 Teleshopping thumb|left|100px 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.20 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny 07.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn 08.00 Aktualności filmowe 08.30 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 08.55 (K) Obrońcy. Kara za gwałt (Defenders: The Payback) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Beau Bridges, E.G. Marshall, Martha Plimpton, John Larraquete (93 min) 10.30 (K) Deser: Antracytoza - film krótkometrażowy 10.45 (K) Z dżungli do dżungli (Jungle 2 Jungle) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. John Pasquin, wyk. Tim Allen, Martin Short, Sam Huntington, JoBeth Williams (105 min) 12.30 (K) Izrael - Palestyna, ziemia dwukrotnie obiecana - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 13.30 (K) Paragraf 22 (Catch 22) - komedia, USA 1970, reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Alan Arkin, Martin Balsam, Art Garfunkel (117 min) 15.30 (K) Casper - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Brad Silberling, wyk. Christina Ricci, Bill Pullman (96 min) 17.10 (K) Stinky i Jake przedstawiają - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Okrągły tydzień (Twenty Four Seven) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Shane Meadows, wyk. Bob Hoskins, Danny Nussbaum (92 min) 21.35 (K) Anna Karenina - dramat kostiumowy, W. Brytania/USA 1997, reż. Bernard Rose, wyk. Sophie Marceau, Sean Bean, Alfred Molina, Mia Kirshner (108 min) 23.20 (K) KLUB FILMU POLSKIEGO: Lekarstwo na miłość - komedia, Polska 1965, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Kalina Jędrusik, Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Andrzej Łapicki (95 min) 01.00 (K) Niewolnice - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 01.50 (K) Oko za oko (Eye for an Eye) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Sally Field, Ed Harris, Kiefer Sutherland, Joe Mantegna (97 min) 03.30 (K) Zepsuta do cna (Bad to the Bone) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Bill L. Norton, wyk. Kristy Swanson, Jeremy London, David Chokachi (86 min) 05.00 (K) Od strony kuchni (Cuisine et dependances) - komedia, Francja 1963, reż. Philippe Muyl, wyk. Agnes Jaoui, Jean-Pierre Bacri, Sam Karmann Zabou (91 min) 06.35 (K) Deser: Złodziej owiec - film krótkometrażowy thumb|left|100px 07.00 Moda TV - magazyn mody 07.30 Statek miłości - serial obyczajowy 08.30 The Main Floor - magazyn mody 09.00 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 09.55 Kilroy - talk show 10.45 Inny świat - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Port Charles - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 12.30 Sąsiedzi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1986 12.55 Skalpel proszę - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 13.25 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.15 Wakacje miłości - serial obyczajowy, Francja 15.15 The Main Floor - magazyn mody 15.45 Latający lekarze - serial obyczajowy, Australia 16.45 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 17.40 Moda TV - magazyn mody 18.10 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 18.40 Kilroy - talk show 19.30 Skalpel proszę - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 20.00 Bez przedawnienia - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1998 21.00 Trudne związki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998 22.00 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 22.30 Poślizg - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1972, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jan Englert, Barbara Sołtysik, Jerzy Kamas, Bronisław Pawlik (95 min) 00.05 Polowanie na grube ryby (Shooting Fish) - komedia, W. Bryt.1997, reż. Stefan Schwartz, wyk. Kate Beckinsale, Dan Futterman, Stuart Townsend, Nickolas Grace (112 min) thumb|left|100px 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 13.20 Top Shop 17.15 Passioni - serial obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Virna Lisi, Glorgio Albertazzi 18.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.05 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.35 Top Shop 20.20 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 21.20 Passioni - serial obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Virna Lisi, Glorgio Albertazzi 22.10 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy (powt.) 22.40 Top Shop 23.55 Colorado Charlie (Colorado Charlie) - western, Włochy 1965, reż. Robert Johnson, wyk. Jack Berthier, Barbara Hudson, Andrew Ray, Louis Chavarro (89 min) thumb|left|100px 08.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 08.30 Złota wdowa (Une veuve on or) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Michel Audiard, wyk. Michele Mercier, Claude Rich, Andre Pousse, Folco Lulii (86 min) 10.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 10.30 Diabelskie sztuczki (Les diable et les dix commandements) - komedia, Francja 1962, reż. Julien Duvivier, wyk. Alain Delon, Louis de Funes, Charles Aznavour, Lino Ventura (120 min) 12.30 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 13.00 Żandarm w Saint Tropez (Le gendarme de Saint-Tropez) - komedia, Francja 1964, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (95 min) 14.40 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 15.10 Dziewczyny z parkingu (Valet Girls) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Rafał Zieliński, wyk. Jeanne Byron, Meri D. Marshall, April Stewart, John Terlesky (89 min) 16.40 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 17.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.30 Wielka mafia (La grande mafia) - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1971, reż. Philippe Clair, wyk. Francis Blanche, Sydney Chaplin, Aldo Maccione, Amarande (85 min) 19.00 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 19.30 Przedział złamanych serc (Celles qu'on n'a pas eues) - komedia, Francja 1980, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Michel Galabru, Daniel Ceccaldi, Bernard Menez, Sophie Grimaldi (110 min) 21.20 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 21.50 Tylko, gdy się śmieję (Only When I Larf) - komedia sensacyjna, W. Bryt. 1968, reż. Basil Dearden, wyk. Richard Attenborough, David Hemmings, Alexandra Stewart, Nicholas Pennell (104 min) 23.40 Junior - program rozrywkowy 00.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 00.40 Wielkie zamieszanie (La feldmarescialla scialla) - komedia muzyczna, Włochy 1966, reż. Steno, wyk. Rita Pavone, Francis Blanche, Mario Girotti, Aroldo Tieri (100 min) 02.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06.35 Nauczyciel z przedmieścia. Nowe wyzwanie (To Sir With Love 2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Michael Bogdanovich, wyk. Sidney Poitier, Fernando Lopez, Daniel J. Travanti, Judy Geeson (88 min) 08.05 Karaluchy pod poduchy (Joe's Apartment) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. John Payson, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Megan Ward, Robert Vaughn, Don Ho (76 min) 09.25 Serce drużyny (Soul of the Game) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Delroy Lindo, Mykelti Williamson, Blair Underwood, Edward Herrman (90 min) 11.00 Królestwo lwów. Równiny Afryki - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1997 11.55 Maja Kamienna Twarz (Maya Stoneface) - film obyczajowy, Szwecja 1996, reż. Lars Berg (80 min) 13.20 Klątwa Doliny Węży - film przygodowy, Polska 1988, reż. Marek Piestrak, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Roman Wilhelmi, Ewa Sałacka, Zbigniew Lesień (99 min) 15.05 Zabójcza tajemnica (The Killing Secret) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Noel Nosseck, wyk. Ari Meyers, Soleil Moon Frye, Tess Harper, Mark Krassenbaum (90 min) 16.40 Czarodziej Kazaam (Kazaam) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Paul Michael Glaser, wyk. Shaquille O'Neal, Francis Capra, Ally Walker, Marshall Manesh (89 min) 18.15 Naga prawda (The Naked Truth) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Nico Mastorakis, wyk. Robert Caso, Kevin Schon, (99 min) 20.00 Zjazd (The Myth of Fingerprints) - dramat obyczajowy, USA, reż. Bart Freundlich, wyk. Arija Bareikis, Noah Wyle, Julianne Moore, Roy Scheider (86 min) 21.35 Karaluchy pod poduchy (Joe's Apartment) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. John Payson, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Megan Ward, Robert Vaughn, Don Ho (76 min) 22.55 Błogosławieni, którzy pragną (Blessed are Those Who Thirst) - thriller, Norwegia 1988, reż. Carl Jorgen Kionig, wyk. Kjerstil Elvik, Lasse Kolsrud, Anne Ryg, Bjorn Sundquist (112 min) 00.50 Seksykon - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 01.25 Halloween 6. Zemsta Michaela Myersa (Halloween. The Curse of Michael Myers) - horror, USA 1995, reż. Joe Chappelle, wyk. Donald Pleasence, Paul Rudd, Marianne Hagan, Mitchell Ryan (84 min) 02.55 W drodze na rzeź - Licencja na torturowanie - film dokumentalny, Austria 1984 03.40 Moskwa nad rzeką Hudson (Moscow on the Hudson) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Paul Mazursky, wyk. Robin Williams, Maria Conchita Alonso, Cleavant Derricks, Alejandro Rey (112 min) 05.35 Królestwo lwów. Równiny Afryki - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1997 thumb|left|100px 07.55 Na tropach przyrody: Wrota do świata tajemnic 08.20 Jankesi do domu 09.00 Uchatki z Patagonii 09.55 Arka Benjamina Rabiera 10.15 Wielkie bitwy historii (27/28): Bitwa nad Marną, rok 1914 11.15 Cudowna machina (1/5): Podróże w przestrzeni i czasie 12.00 Morze pełne życia (14/26): Spotkanie z rekinami 12.25 Hubert Beuve Mery 13.20 Miasta przyszłości (2/3): Szanghaj, miasto sukcesu 14.05 Oaza na Cognacq-Jay 15.00 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (10/12): Najpiękniejsze krajobrazy 15.55 Nowatorska broń (5/12): Łuk - drewno kontra stal 16.25 Październikowy kraj (4-ost.) 17.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (15) 18.15 Kroniki Popular science (33/60) 18.25 Druga rewolucja rosyjska (1/8): Dojście Gorbaczowa do władzy 19.15 Architektura słoneczna w Europie 20.00 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (19/20): Creeks 20.35 Inna Algieria: Niemy ból 21.15 Samuel Beckett (2-ost.) 22.10 Kroniki Popular science (34/60) 22.20 Samotna planeta (14/39): Przez Ugandę i Zair 23.10 Historia linii lotniczych (4/13): Kontrola ruchu powietrznego 00.00 Zapomniane profesje (13-ost.): Jarzmo, Tradycyjna produkcja wina 00.30 Historia Włoch XX wieku (31/42): Naród z partią 01.05 Kradzież stulecia thumb|left|100px 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogramix 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 A.20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Atomix 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Virus - progresywna muzyka taneczna 00.00 Reaktor - grunge, punk, hardcore, crossover i britpop 01.00 Atomix thumb|left|100px 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Podróże z mamą - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Odkrywanie dawnych cywilizacji - serial popularnonaukowy 12.55 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.35 Powtórki Telewizji Białystok 16.00 Gość dnia 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Pogarda - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Bez ściemniania - program dla młodzieży 17.30 Uważam, że... - magazyn interwencyjny 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Dzisiaj obejrzysz, jutro przeczytasz 18.40 Zobacz to - serial 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czasie - aktualności regionalne 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 00.35 (WP) Sentymenty - program rozrywkowy thumb|left|100px 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże z mamą - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Odkrywanie dawnych cywilizacji - serial popularnonaukowy 12.55 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.15 168 godzin - program publicystyczny 16.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Paryskie pejzaże mody - magazyn L. Bartowskiej 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Mówi się - program publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 00.35 (WP) Sentymenty - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Podróże z mamą - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Odkrywanie dawnych cywilizacji - serial popularnonaukowy 12.55 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Tygodnik gospodarczy 15.45 Gdański dywanik - program publicystyczny 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Pół godziny dla rodziny 16.45 Pętla czasu - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 Świat Davida - reportaż 17.45 Na planie filmowym: Pożyczalscy 17.50 Podać rękę 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Studio Trójki 18.40 Masz prawo być bezpieczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Panorama 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 00.35 (WP) Sentymenty - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Podróże z mamą - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Sport opolski 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Odkrywanie dawnych cywilizacji - serial popularnonaukowy 12.55 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Wita Studio Regionalne - Gość dnia 15.40 Trzy po trzy - program dla dzieci 16.15 A ja rosnę - program Bożeny Klimus 16.30 Zbliżenia 16.45 Flesz - Aktualności 16.50 Co słychać w muzyce - magazyn aktualności muzycznych 17.15 Studio Regionalne - Gość dnia 17.30 Natura - magazyn ekologiczny 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 00.35 (WP) Sentymenty - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Podróże z mam± - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Magazyn rodzinny 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Odkrywanie dawnych cywilizacji - serial popularnonaukowy 12.55 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Kronika 15.45 Koncert muzyki rockowej 16.40 Cyklomotoabecadło - program motoryzacyjny dla dzieci 16.55 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczy 17.15 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 17.30 Pejzaż regionalny - program publicystyczny 17.50 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Portrety: Piotr Woroniec - program publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.50 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 00.35 (WP) Sentymenty - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Podróże z mam± - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Ściana 08.20 Poranne granie 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Odkrywanie dawnych cywilizacji - serial popularnonaukowy 12.55 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Panorama lubelska 15.35 Poselskie debaty 16.00 Bariery - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 16.15 Salon - magazyn 16.30 Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany 17.05 Ściana 17.35 Ring 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.30 Gitarowe ABC 18.45 Ars viva 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Na gor±co - program interwencyjny 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 00.35 (WP) Sentymenty - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Podróże z mamą - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.10 Dzień dobry 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Odkrywanie dawnych cywilizacji - serial popularnonaukowy 12.55 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Dni Kutna - reportaż 15.40 Portrety reżyserów filmowych: Julian Dziedzina - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 16.05 Zielona Etiopia - film dokumentalny 16.25 Magazyn reporterów 16.55 Program dnia 17.00 Łódzki wieczór publicystyczny 17.30 W środku Polski - magazyn regionalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Łódzki wieczór publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.40 Infoexpress 21.45 Bezpieczna Łódź - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 00.35 (WP) Sentymenty - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Program na środę thumb|left|100px 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Podróże z mamą - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Przysmak Babuni 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Odkrywanie dawnych cywilizacji - serial popularnonaukowy 12.55 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Wiadomości sportowe 15.40 Rozmowy W drodze 16.00 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.15 Teleskop 16.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.35 Tele As - teleturniej 16.55 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.20 Mediagraf 17.30 Teleskop - flesz 17.35 Szlakami Wielkopolski 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Na granicy - felieton 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.50 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 00.35 (WP) Sentymenty - program rozrywkowy thumb|left|100px 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże z mamą - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Aktualności 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Odkrywanie dawnych cywilizacji - serial popularnonaukowy 12.55 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 16.00 Kartka z kalendarza 16.05 Propozycje na dziś 16.10 Aktualności 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 Klub konsumenta 16.45 Wieża - teleturniej 17.15 Czas dla telewidzów 17.30 Studio Krosno 17.45 Reportaż 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Dziennikarze pytają - program publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Toczy się życie - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 00.35 (WP) Sentymenty - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Program na środę thumb|left|100px 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Podróże z mamą - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Kronika 08.05 To już dzień 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Odkrywanie dawnych cywilizacji - serial popularnonaukowy 12.55 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.35 Szczecińska Archikatedra pod wezwaniem Św. Jakuba - wnętrza 15.50 Rozmaitości kulturalne: Polska fotografia w świecie 16.05 Rozmowy o ewangelii 16.15 Kronika Siódemki 16.20 Szczecińskie spotkania taneczne (1) 16.35 Franciszka Starowiejskiego Teatr Malowania 16.50 Gość Siódemki 17.00 Zielone światło - magazyn ekologiczny 17.30 Kronika 17.35 Na forum - program publicystyczny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Siódemka na gorąco - program interwencyjny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 00.35 (WP) Sentymenty - program rozrywkowy thumb|left|100px 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Podróże z mamą - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Fakty 08.30 Program dnia 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Odkrywanie dawnych cywilizacji - serial popularnonaukowy 12.55 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 15.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Fakty 16.05 Bez montażu 16.20 Mówmy swoje - program dla młodzieży 16.55 Bez montażu 17.20 Moda i uroda 17.30 Bez montażu 17.35 Regionalny magazyn gospodarczy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.35 Bez montażu 18.40 Profesor Miodek odpowiada 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Fakty 22.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - telenowela 23.00 (WP) Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 00.35 (WP) Sentymenty - program rozrywkowy thumb|left|100px 07.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (9/26) - serial animowany 07.30 Podróże z mamą (10/16) - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Program lokalny 08.35 Marimar (41,42/149) - telenowela 09.25 Czy wiecie, że... (1/35) - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Cuda pogody (1/19) - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 Sto niemieckich lat (27/52) - serial dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street (41,42/130) - telenowela 12.00 Odkrywanie dawnych cywilizacji (1/4) - serial popularnonaukowy 12.55 Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (283,284/290) - telenowela 15.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Marimar (41,42/149) - telenowela 20.00 Coronation Street (41,42/130) - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (283,284/290) - telenowela 23.00 Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska (97 min) 00.35 Sentymenty - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshop 09.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 10.30 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 11.20 Teleshop 11.50 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 12.20 Zbuntowana - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 13.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Co w trawie piszczy - program prowadzony przez Karolinę Wajdę 15.00 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.20 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 16.45 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 17.10 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 18.05 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 19.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 19.30 Werdykt - talk show 20.00 Co w trawie piszczy - program prowadzony przez Karolinę Wajdę 20.30 Tratwa ratunkowa (Lifeboat) - film wojenny, USA 1944, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Tallulah Bankhead, William Bendix, Walter Slezak, Henry Hull (90 min) 22.10 Krokodyl - film fabularny 23.30 Nocne namiętności 00.00 Program muzyczny thumb|left|100px 07.25 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 07.30 Popye - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy 10.05 Winnetou - western, Niemcy/Jugosławia/Francja 1963, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Pierre Brice, Lex Barker, Marie Versini, Klaus Kinski (101 min) 11.45 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.45 Ręce do góry - talk show 13.15 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 13.40 City - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Szczęśliwej Ósemki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 16.25 Na małym i dużym ekranie - magazyn nowości filmowych 16.40 Mowa słowa 16.55 Na wolności - serial 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Aktualności 18.55 Interwencje 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Ruby - thriller, USA 1992, reż. John Mackenzie, wyk. Danny Aiello, Sherilyn Fenn, Arliss Howard, Tobin Bell (106 min) 22.00 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.10 Aktualności 23.25 Interwencje 23.30 Kutno - film dokumentalny 00.00 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Hazard 01.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 01.30 Adax Techno Party 02.00 Aktualności 02.15 Interwencje 02.20 Mowa słowa 02.35 Program na środę 02.40 Teleinformator thumb|left|100px 07.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.30 Popye - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy 10.05 Winnetou - western, Niemcy/Jugosławia/Francja 1963, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Pierre Brice, Lex Barker, Marie Versini, Klaus Kinski (101 min) 11.45 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.45 Ręce do góry - talk show 13.15 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 13.40 City - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.05 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 16.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.30 Program publicystyczny 16.50 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.55 Na wolności - serial 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Ruby - thriller, USA 1992, reż. John Mackenzie, wyk. Danny Aiello, Sherilyn Fenn, Arliss Howard, Tobin Bell (106 min) 22.00 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.10 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 23.30 Kutno - film dokumentalny 00.00 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Hazard 01.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 01.30 Adax Techno Party 02.00 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 02.05 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 02.25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 TV Shop 10.15 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Serial telewizyjny 12.20 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych skarbów - film dokumentalny 12.50 Na horyzoncie - serial dokumentalny 13.20 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Raport medyczny - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Numer 17 (Number Seventeen) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1932, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Leon M. Lion, Anne Grey, John Stuart, Donald Calthrop (63 min) 16.10 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 16.30 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny, USA 16.45 TV Shop 18.45 Na wybiegu - magazyn mody 19.10 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Oddział szturmowy (Shock Troop) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. J. Christian Ingvordsen, wyk. Lyle Alzado, Danny Aiello, John Christian, John Rano (90 min) 21.30 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 21.55 TV Shop 22.00 Serial telewizyjny 23.00 Zawieście czerwone latarnie (Raise the Red Lantern) - dramat obyczajowy, Chiny/Hongkong 1991, reż. Zhang Yimou, wyk. Gong Li, Ma Jingwu, He Caifei, Cao Cuifeng (110 min) 01.05 TV Shop thumb|left|100px 07.30 Program dnia 07.35 Komentarz sportowy (powt.) 08.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 08.30 Ring z Leonem Niemczykiem 09.20 Każdy ma prawo - program publicystyczny 09.40 Dwory i Pałace - program krajoznawczy 10.15 Kabaretowa Agencja Towarzyska - program satyryczny 11.00 Program lokalny 11.20 Hipermarket WTK 11.25 ABC reformy emerytalnej 11.30 Czy wiesz...? - program popularnonaukowy 12.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 13.00 Królowa Bona (2/12) - serial historyczny, Polska 1981, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Lidia Korsakówna, Piotr Fronczewski (60 min) 14.00 Filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 14.55 Hipermarket WTK 15.00 Noce i dnie (1/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas (60 min) 16.00 Komentarz sportowy (powt.) 16.25 Flesz Codziennika 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 Aktualności motoryzacyjne 17.20 Moto-Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.40 ABC reformy emerytalnej 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.30 Czterdziestolatek (6/21) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Roman Kłosowski, Irena Kwiatkowska (60 min) 19.30 Filmy dla dzieci 20.05 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Życiowe dylematy - serial obyczajowy 21.15 Każdy ma prawo - program publicystyczny 21.35 Film dokumentalny 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Bezpieczne miasto 23.10 W czym mamy problem? (Serial Mom) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994, reż. John Waters, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Sam Waterson, Ricki Lake, Suzanne Somers (93 min) thumb|left|100px 07.15 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Popye - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy 10.05 Winnetou - western, Niemcy/Jugosławia/Francja 1963, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Pierre Brice, Lex Barker, Marie Versini, Klaus Kinski (101 min) 11.45 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.45 Ręce do góry - talk show 13.15 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 13.40 City - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.05 Program lokalny 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF 16.00 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 16.25 Program redakcji katolickiej 16.50 Flesz 16.55 Na wolności - serial 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Ruby - thriller, USA 1992, reż. John Mackenzie, wyk. Danny Aiello, Sherilyn Fenn, Arliss Howard, Tobin Bell (106 min) 22.00 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.10 Informacje Tv-51 23.30 Kutno - film dokumentalny 00.00 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Hazard 01.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 01.30 Adax Techno Party 02.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 08.30 (P) Lekkoatletyka: Maraton Londyński (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (P) Hokej na lodzie: M¦ grupy A w Norwegii - mecz Kanada - Norwegia (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.30 (P) Eurogol - magazyn 13.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Rzymie 14.45 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe ME U-16 w Czechach - półfinał 16.30 (P) Sport motocyklowy: M¦ w trialu w Douglas (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 17.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Hamburgu (wydarzenia dnia) 19.00 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Tour de Romandie - prolog w Bernex 4,9 km 20.00 (na żywo) Hokej na lodzie: M¦ grupy A w Norwegii - mecz Szwecja - Szwajcaria 22.30 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Mohammed Benuesmia - Juan Viloria) 23.30 (P) Golf: Turniej US PGA - Shell Huston Open w Woodlands (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 00.30 Magazyn olimpijski 01.00 (P) Automobilizm: Rajdowe M¦ - rajd Katalonii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 03.00 Monster Trucks (6) (powt.) 04.00 Sporty motorowodne - magazyn (powt.) 04.30 Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi superbike'ów w Hockenheim (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 06.45 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 07.45 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 08.15 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (30) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 09.45 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - mecz Karlsruher SC - TeBe Berlin (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 12.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Monster Trucks (20) 15.00 Poza kontrolą (31) - magazyn 15.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe 16.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy 17.00 W NBA: mecz New York Knicks - Boston Celtics 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 1 - Grand Prix San Marino w Imola (powt.) 21.15 Motorvision - magazyn 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 (na żywo) W centrum wydarzeń - show 23.15 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 00.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 00.30 Rodeo (21) (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 02.30 Poza kontrolą (31) - magazyn (powt.) thumb|left|100px 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Dallas - serial obyczajowy 09.47 Śniadanie z ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 10.00 Wiadomości 10.30 Mężczyźni i inne katastrofy (Männer und andere Katastrophen) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1998, reż. Ulli Baumann, wyk. Heike Makatsch, Dominic Raacke, Ulrike Folkerts (88 min) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - poradnik kulinarny 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: turniej ATP w Hamburgu 16.00 Fliege - talk show 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Magazyn regionalny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela, Niemcy 18.55 Łowca głów - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Z sercem - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 21.05 hallo Schröder - program rozrywkowy 21.35 Znaczenie jedności w państwie - program publicystyczny 22.20 Sissi - program rozrywkowy 22.45 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.15 Boulevard Bio - talk show 00.30 W opałach - serial obyczajowy 00.55 Magazyn nocny 01.00 Gospodyni hotelu 'Pod Białym Konikiem' (Die Wirtin zum Weißen Rössl) - komedia, Niemcy 1943, reż. Karl Anton, wyk. Leny Marenbach, Dorit Kreysler, Karl Schönböck, Otto Graf (95 min) 02.35 Magazyn nocny 02.55 Fliege (powt.) 03.55 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe świata 04.15 Znaczenie jedności w państwie (powt.) 05.00 Brisant (powt.) thumb|left|100px 06.10 SAM (powt.) 06.35 Rugrats - serial animowany (powt.) 07.00 Smurfy - serial animowany (powt.) 07.20 Animaniacy - serial animowany (powt.) 08.10 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 08.40 Kto tu rządzi? - serial obyczajowy, USA 1988 09.10 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 09.40 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 (powt.) 10.10 Skąpiec (L'Avare) - komedia, Francja 1980, reż. Jean Girault/Louis de Funes, wyk. Louis de Funes, Jean Girault, Michel Galabru, Claude Gensac (115 min) 11.30 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.30 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1995 13.30 SAM - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer: Mój szef jest obrzydliwy! 15.00 Andreas Türck: Przyznaj się: mieliście ze sobą coś wspólnego! 16.00 Nicole: Jesteś taka zazdrosna! 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.30 Pod jednym dachem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 18.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Delta Team - tajne zadanie - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998 21.20 Przybysz - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 22.20 History - magazyn dokumentalny 22.50 Morderstwo przyczyną śmierci - reportaż 23.20 Milenium - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996 00.15 Gwiezdna eskadra - serial SF, USA 1995 01.10 Zdrówko - serial obyczajowy, USA 1982 01.40 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA/Kan. 1997 (powt.) 02.35 taff. extra (powt.) 03.05 Max (powt.) 03.30 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 04.20 Andreas Türck (powt.) 05.10 Nicole (powt.) thumb|left|100px 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.35 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.50 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 09.15 Historia Springfieldów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 10.00 Sabrina: Żyjesz w rynsztoku. 11.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Ilona Christen: Jesteś w Niemczech, zachowuj się przyzwoicie. 14.00 Birte Karalus: Gdzie twój honor? Kobieta musi na ciebie pracować! 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Komando 'Małolat' - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999 21.15 W imieniu prawa - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1998 22.15 Quincy - serial kryminalny, USA 1978/79 23.15 Magnum - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/88 00.10 Wiadomości 00.40 Mad About You - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 01.05 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 (powt.) 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 Explosiv (powt.) thumb|left|100px 05.20 -08.50 Seriale animowane 08.50 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 09.20 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 09.55 Mr. Alligator... See You Later (Danny... immer 5 Minuten zu spät) - komedia przygodowa, USA 1987 (powt.) 11.30 -15.20 Seriale animowane 15.20 Flipper - serial przygodowy, USA 1964/67 15.50 Extreme limite - serial sensacyjny, Francja 1991/95 16.55 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.25 Hudson Street - serial komediowy, USA 1995 17.55 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.25 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 18.55 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Langoliery (The Langoliers) (1) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Tom Holland, wyk. Patricia Wetting, Bronson Pinchot, Dean Stockwell, Baxter Harris (90 min) 22.20 Sąsiedzkie kłótnie - reportaż 22.55 Redakcja - magazyn reporterów 23.55 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny (powt.) 01.00 Pamiętniki czerwonego pantofelka - serial erotyczny, USA 1992 (powt.) 01.35 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984/89 02.30 Rok w piekle - serial wojenny, USA 1987/90 (powt.) 03.30 Witaj w domu (Welcome Home) - melodramat, USA 1989, reż. Franklin J. Schaffner, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, JoBeth Williams, Sam Waterston, Brian Keith (88 min) thumb|left|100px 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 10.00 Słówka - teleturniej 10.30 Walet, dama, Hörig - teleturniej 11.00 Jörg Pilawa: Moja żona umie wszystko poza gotowaniem. 12.00 Vera w południe: Nieznośne: mój partner nie ma dosyć! 13.00 Sonja: Twój zwierzak dostaje więcej do jedzenia niż ja. 14.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 15.00 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1988 16.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1988 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 18.55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.15 Halo, wujku doktorze! - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994 20.15 Amor - śmiertelna gra z miłości (Amor - Todesspiel aus Liebe) - thriller, Niemcy 1998, reż. Holger Bartel, wyk. Katja Weizenböck, rainer Friedrichsen, Klaus Grünberg (95 min) 22.15 Akta 99/16 - magazyn reporterów 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show - program rozrywkowy 00.15 Dobrana para - serial komediowy, USA 1972 00.45 The Lohn Larroquette Show - serial komediowy, USA 1993 01.10 Big Valley - serial przygodowy, USA 1966 02.00 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1988 (powt.) 02.50 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1988 (powt.) 03.45 Każdy z każdym (powt.) 04.10 Vera w południe (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) thumb|left|100px 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magzyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.45 Migawki z Austrii - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 10.30 Magazyn europejski - magazyn publicystyczny 10.55 ORF-Talkshow 12.10 Temat - magazyn polityczny 13.00 Serwis - magazyn konsumenta (powt.) 13.30 Sztuka i rupiecie - magazyn odkrywcy (powt.) 14.00 Kastelruther Spatzen - koncert 14.45 Spojrzenia na kraj - magazyn regionalny ORF 15.00 Heaven Can Wait (Ein himmlischer Sünder) - baśń filmowa, USA 1943, reż. Ernst Lubitsch, wyk. Gene Tierney, Don Ameche, Charles Coburn, Marjore Main (108 min) 16.45 Odkrycia (4/15) - serial dokumentalny 17.15 Radość podróżowania - magazyn podróżniczy 17.45 Delektujmy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn kulinarny 18.15 Migawki z Niemiec - magazyn regionalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Mammamia - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Sandra Nettelbeck, wyk. Senta Berger, Christiane Paul, Michael Mendl, Peter Lohmeyer (90 min) 21.45 Immer hart davor - film krótkometrażowy, Niemcy 1990, reż. Birgit Lehmann (13 min) 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Adeus Princesa (Auf Wiedersehen, Prinzessin) - dramat obyczajowy, Port./hiszp./Franc. 1991, reż. Jorge Paixao da Costa, wyk. Miguel Molina, Antonio Capelo, Lydia Bosch, Judith Henry (93 min) 00.00 Fado Lusitano - film krótkometrażowy, Portugalia 1995, reż. Abi Feijo (6 min) 00.15 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.20 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 00.40 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 01.15 ORF-Talkshow (powt.) 02.30 Migawki z Niemiec - magazyn regionalny (powt.) thumb|left|100px 06.00 Dzieci z krainy Oz - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 06.50 Barney i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.15 Gnom David - serial animowany 07.40 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 08.05 Cubitus - serial animowany 08.25 Dzieci z krainy Oz - serial animowany 08.50 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 09.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.45 Hit Clips - magazyn muzyczny 11.35 Mój ojciec jest kosmit± - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 12.00 Skippy - serial animowany (powt.) 12.20 Mummies Alive - serial animowany (powt.) 12.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.10 Cubitus - serial animowany 13.35 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 14.05 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 14.35 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 15.00 Bonkers - serial animowany 15.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 15.50 Skippy - serial animowany 16.15 Mój ojciec jest kosmit± - serial komediowy, USA 1987 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Bob Morane - serial animowany 17.35 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 18.00 Tale Spin - serial animowany 18.30 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 18.55 Bonkers - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Mini-Playback-Show - magazyn muzyczny 21.10 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 22.10 Boże, dopomóż! - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 23.00 Ojciec Murphy - serial obyczajowy, USA 1981 23.50 Lucky Luke - serial animowany (powt.) 00.15 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 (powt.) 01.05 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.35 Program nocny thumb|left|100px 06.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 06.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 07.55 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 21 Jump Street - serial kryminalny, USA 1987/91 (powt.) 09.55 Na ratunek - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 (powt.) 10.55 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczny, USA 1989/93 (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 13.55 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.55 21 Jump Street - serial kryminalny, USA 1987/91 15.50 Brooker - serial kryminalny, USA 1989/90 16.45 Na ratunek - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 17.45 Wiadomości 18.15 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczny, USA 1989/93 20.15 Kameleon - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/97 21.15 Profiler - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/98 22.05 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 23.00 Marker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994 23.55 Wiadomości 00.55 Gra o życie (My Life) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1993 (powt.) 03.10 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 04.05 Marker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994 (powt.) 04.50 One West Waikiki - serial (powt.) 05.40 Rave Around the World - program nocny thumb|left|100px 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 50 lat Republiki Federalnej: Lata 50: Dom bez opiekuna (Haus ohne Hüter) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1974, reż. Rainer Wolffhardt, wyk. Johannes Wolffhardt, Werner Lier, Renate Schroeter, Günter Malzacher (90 min) 10.50 Informator ZDF: zdrowie i fitness 11.00 Wiadomości 11.04 Ludzie dzisiaj 11.15 Schronisko dla zwierząt - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Na zdrowie! - magazyn medyczny 14.15 Discovery - odkrywamy świat: Ludzie na Księżycu - misja Apollo - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Spór o trzeciej - magazyn prawniczy 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Ryzyko - teleturniej 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj 18.00 Eurocop - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1992 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Nasz nauczyciel doktor Specht - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996 20.15 Kanclerze: Helmut Schmidt - film dokumentalny 21.00 Frontal - magazyn publicystyczny 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 37 stopni: Byłam Pippi Langstrumpf - film dokumentalny 22.45 Ostatni ratunek (Die letzte Rettung) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Sigi Rothemund, wyk. Michael Degen, Rosel Zech, Johannes Brandrup, Iris Junik (88 min) 00.15 Wiadomości 00.30 Same kłopoty z Arno - serial komediowy, Niemcy 01.00 Mamma Roma - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1962, reż. Pier Paolo Pasolini, wyk. Anna Magnani, Ettore Garofalo, Silvana Corsini, Franco Citti (105 min) 02.40 Wiadomości 02.55 37 stopni: Byłam Pippi Langstrumpf - film dokumentalny (powt.) 03.30 Frontal (powt.) 04.10 Straßenfeger 04.15 Ryzyko (powt.) 05.00 Halo Niemcy (powt.) thumb|left|100px 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy 14.00 Co jest grane? - przegląd światowych trendów (Bruce Hornsby) 15.00 Interaktiv-Live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL - Live - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych: Bon Jovi 20.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 21.00 In Luv - talk show (4 The Cause) 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Overdrive - magazyn (pop-rockowe nowości) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Berlin House - nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej (techno, trans, ambient, house) 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 03.00 Nocne teledyski thumb|left|100px 08.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Przeboje non stop 16.00 Wybierz Mtv - show muzyczny (live!) 18.00 The Lick - lista przebojów R & B 19.00 SO 90'S - największe przeboje lat 90. 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 22.00 Mtv Amour - erogenna strefa muzyki 23.00 Mtv ID - show 00.00 Alternatywna nacja - nowości rockowej awangardy 02.00 The Grind - gorące melodie i jeszcze gorętsze tańce 02.30 Noc z teledyskami 05.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv thumb|left|100px 07.00 (P) Lassie: Lassie wraca do domu 07.30 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 08.25 (P) Hollywood Safari: Gry wojenne 09.20 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Gady z głębin 10.15 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 11.10 (P) Weterynarz 12.05 (P) Śmiercionośne gady 13.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Gwiazda 14.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera 15.00 (P) Dzikie oceany: Ningaloo 15.30 (P) Dzikie oceany: Karaiby 16.00 W obronie przyrody: Ugryzienie rekina 16.30 (P) Dwa światy: Świat żarłaczy rafowych 17.00 (P) Mistrzowie świata przyrody: Rekiny z Samem Gruberem i Timem Calverem 17.30 (P) Dzikie oceany: Galapagos 18.00 (P) Na ratunek! 19.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 20.00 (P) Weterynarz 21.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Parwowiroza 21.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Masakra kóz 22.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06.00 Busman's Honeymoon - komedia, USA 1940, reż. Arthur B. Woods, wyk. Robert Montgomery, Constance Cummings, Robert Newton, Leslie Banks (83 min) 07.30 Green Dolphin Street - melodramat, USA 1947, reż. Victor Saville, wyk. Lana Turner, Van Heflin, Donna Reed, Richard Hart (135 min) 10.00 Don't Go Near the Water - komedia, USA 1957, reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Glenn Ford, Fred Clark, Gia Scala, Eva Gabor (103 min) 12.00 Pirat (The Pirate) - musical, USA 1948, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Judy Garland, Gene Kelly, Walter Slezak, Gladys Cooper (98 min) 13.45 San Francisco - melodramat, USA 1936, reż. W.S. Van Dyke, wyk. Clark Gable, Spencer Tracy, Jeanette MacDonald (111 min) 15.45 Juliusz Cezar (Julius Caesar) - dramat historyczny, USA 1953, reż. Joseph L. Mankiewicz, wyk. John Gielgud, Marlon Brando, Greer Garson, James Mason (116 min) 18.00 Podróże z moją ciotką (Travels with My Aunt) - komedia, USA 1972, reż. George Cukor, wyk. Maggie Smith, Alec McCowen, Robert Stephenson, Lou Gossett (103 min) 20.00 Young Bess - film biograficzny, USA 1953, reż. George Sidney, wyk. Jean Simmons, Charles Laughton, Stewart Granger, Deborah Kerr (107 min) 22.00 REŻYSER MIESIĄCA: KING VIDOR - Złudzenia życia (The Citadel) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1938, reż. King Vidor, wyk. Robert Donat, Ralph Richardson, Rosalind Russell, Rex Harrison (113 min) 00.30 All the Fine Young Cannibals - film muzyczny, USA 1960, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Natalie Wood, Robert Wagner, George Hamilton, Pearl Bailey (112 min) 02.30 Aresztuję Cię przyjacielu (Catlow) - western, USA 1971, reż. Sam Wanamaker, wyk. Yul Brynner, Leonard Nimoy, Richard Crenna, Jeff Corey (97 min) 04.15 Dziki mesjasz (Savage Messiah) - film biograficzny, W. Bryt. 1972, reż. Ken Russell, wyk. Hellen Mirren, Dorothy Tutin, Scott Antony, Lindsay Kemp (95 min) thumb|left|100px 13.00 (P) Wspaniały świat Toma: Seszele 13.30 (P) Bez nadbagażu: Malta 14.00 Travel Live 14.30 (P) Między Neapolem a Rzymem: Neapol 15.00 (P) Smaki Włoch: Toskania - Florencja 15.30 (P) Planeta Dominiki: Nowy Jork 16.00 Na szczycie świata: Dania 17.00 Przemierzając świat: Trinidad i Tobago 17.30 (P) Sportowe safari: Durango, Kolorado 18.00 (P) Wirujący świat: Burkina Faso 18.30 (P) Tysiące oblicz Indonezji: Flores 19.00 (P) Między Neapolem a Rzymem: Neapol 19.30 (P) Tu i tam: Japonia 20.00 (P) Wspaniały świat Toma: Seszele 20.30 (P) Bez nadbagażu: Malta 21.00 Wakacyjne plany 21.30 Przemierzając świat: Trinidad i Tobago 22.00 Na szczycie świata: Dania 23.00 (P) Planeta Dominiki: Nowy Jork 23.30 (P) Sportowe safari: Durango, Kolorado 00.00 (P) Wirujący świat: Burkina Faso 00.30 (P) Tysiące oblicz Indonezji: Flores 01.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 09.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.30 (P) Ultra nauka: Urodzeni złoczyńcy 09.55 (P) Podróże z załogą Questa: Lustrzany świat 10.50 (P) Pierwsze loty: Latające skrzydła 11.15 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Kryzys w Korei 11.45 (P) Morskie skrzydła: Avenger 12.40 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Opowieści o przetrwaniu 13.10 Powietrzna karetka 13.35 (P) Łowcy duchów: Pilot - widmo 14.05 (P) Afryka mało znana: Oddech mgły, szczęki ognia 15.00 (P) Czy niemożliwe jest możliwe?: Czy możemy dosięgnąć gwiazd 15.55 (P) Katastrofa: Na ścieżkach zagłady 16.20 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 18.00 (P) Podróżnicy w czasie: Śmierć w Antietam 18.30 (P) Poszukiwacze skarbów: Gorączka złota na górze Diwata (2) 19.00 (P) Przygody na australijskich pustkowiach 19.30 (P) Goryle - miłe giganty 20.30 (P) Jak to zbudowano: Betonowe przestrzenie 21.00 (P) Wrak Stelli 22.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Banici z Interioru (1) 23.00 (P) Łowcy rekinów 00.00 (P) Niesamowite maszyny: Metalowe potwory 01.00 (P) Niesamowite maszyny: Inteligentna broń 02.00 (P) Jak to zbudowano: Betonowe przestrzenie 02.30 (P) Poszukiwacze skarbów: Gorączka złota na górze Diwata (2) 03.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Figle Flintstonów 06.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 07.00 Laboratorium Dextera 07.15 Johnny Bravo 07.30 Krówka i kurczak 07.45 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 08.00 Dwa głupie psy 08.30 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 09.00 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 09.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 10.00 Richie Rich 10.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 11.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 11.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 12.00 Figle Flintstonów 12.30 Kocia ferajna 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Co za kreskówka! 14.15 Miś Yogi przedstawia 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Rodzina Addamsów 15.30 Maska 16.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Arszenik i stare koronki (Arsenic and Old Lace) - komedia, USA 1944, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Cary Grant, Raymond Massey, Peter Lorre, Priscilla Lane (113 min) 21.55 Najlepszy kumpel (Buddy, Buddy) - komedia, USA 1981, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Walter Matthau, Paula Prentiss, Klaus Kinski (92 min) 23.30 Tomcio Paluch (Tom Thumb) - musical, USA 1958, reż. George Pal, wyk. Russ Tamblyn, June Thorburn, Peter Sellers, Terry-Thomas (89 min) 01.00 Jean Harlow: Wystrzałowa blondynka (Jean Harlow: The Blonde Bombshell) - film dokumentalny, USA 1993 (47 min) thumb|left|100px 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Odkrycie - magazyn naukowy 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Moi vouloir toi - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1985, reż. Patrick Dewolf (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Światła Paryża - magazyn aktualności Paryża 12.30 Wiadomości TV francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Film dokumentalny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Moi vouloir toi - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1985, reż. Patrick Dewolf (powt.) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 16.30 Pozdrowienia z Ameryki - magazyn podróżniczy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Moi vouloir toi - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1985, reż. Patrick Dewolf (powt.) 20.00 Wiadomości TV szwajcarskiej 20.30 Wiadomości TV francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Czas obecny - program publicystyczny 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Żniwa oceanu (3/4) - serial obyczajowy 00.00 Wiadomości TV belgijskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Alice - program kulturalny 01.30 Telekino - magazyn filmowy 02.00 Wiadomości 02.15 Żniwa oceanu (3/4) - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 04.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06.05 Rockabye - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Richard Michaels, wyk. Valerie Bertinelli, Rachel Tiocotin, Jason Alexander, Ray Baker (90 min) 07.40 Jedyne wyjście (The Only Way) - film wojenny, Panama/Dania/USA 1970, reż. Bent Christensen, wyk. Jane Seymour, Martin Potter, Ebbe Rode, Helle Virkner (85 min) 09.05 Uciec przed cieniem (Out of the Shadows) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Willi Patterson, wyk. Charles Dance, Alexandra Paul, Michael J. Shannon, David De Keyser (100 min) 10.45 Najważniejsza sprawa (Heat of the Day) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Christopher Morahan, wyk. Peggy Ashcroft, Michael Gambon, Michael York (110 min) 12.35 Wszyscy na linię (1914 All Out) - dramat wojenny, W. Bryt. 1982, reż. David Green, wyk. Christopher Baines, Jonathan Cullen, David Hargreaves, Joe Holmes (80 min) 13.55 Tylko ty i ja (Just Me and You) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1978, reż. John Erman, wyk. Louise Lasser, Charles Grodin, Michael Alldredge, Miriam Byrd-Nethery (93 min) 15.30 Tajemnice Dicka Francisa: Rasowy sport (Dick Francis: Blood Sport) - film kryminalny, Irlandia/Kanada 1989, reż. Harvey Hart, wyk. Ian McShane, Heath Lamberts, Loyd Bochner, Keneth Welsh (90 min) 17.00 Porzucone (Love and Betrayal) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Richard Michaels, wyk. David Birney, Stefanie Powers, Lisa Aliff, Fred Holliday (95 min) 18.35 Nagle (Suddenly) - thriller, USA 1954, reż. Lewis Allen, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Sterling Hayden, James Gleason, Nancy Gates (78 min) 20.00 Złamane śluby (Broken Vows) - film kryminalny, USA 1986, reż. Jud Taylor, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Annette O'Toole, Milo O'Shea, Madeleine Sherwood (95 min) 21.35 Odgłos burzy (The Echo of Thuder) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Judy Davies, Jamey Sheridan, Lauren Hewett, Bill Hunter (100 min) 23.15 Ręce mordercy (Hands of a Murderer) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Stuart Orme, wyk. Edward Woodward, Kim Thomson, Warren Clark, Anthony Edwards (90 min) 00.50 Czwarte życzenie (The Fourth Wish) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1976, reż. Don Chaffey, wyk. Robert Bettles, John Meillon, Robyn Nevin, Anne Haddy (105 min) 02.35 Do końca na pokładzie (The Last to Go) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. John Erman, wyk. Phillip R. Allen, Amy Aquino, Tim Ransom, Annabeth Gish (95 min) 04.10 Rozgrzewka (Warming Up) - komedia, Australia 1984, reż. Bruce Best, wyk. Barbara Stephens, Henri Szeps, Queenie Ashton, Adam Fernance (84 min) 05.45 Efekt toksyczny (Toxic Effect) - film wojenny, USA 1990, reż. Robert Davies, wyk. Fred Baylis, Michelle Bestbier, Phillip Brown, Michael Bruner (90 min) thumb|left|100px 06.00 Pod wiatr (112) 07.00 Zemsta (127) 08.00 W sidłach namiętności (92) 09.00 Siostry (102) 10.00 Pod wiatr (111) 11.00 Zemsta (126) 12.00 W sidłach namiętności (91) 13.00 Siostry (101) 14.00 Pod wiatr (112) 15.00 Zemsta (127) 16.00 W sidłach namiętności (92) 17.00 Siostry (102) 18.00 Pod wiatr (111) 19.00 Zemsta (126) 20.00 W sidłach namiętności (91) 21.00 Siostry (101) 22.00 Pod wiatr (112) 23.00 Zemsta (127) 00.00 W sidłach namiętności (92) 01.00 Siostry (102) 02.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 12.00 Małpie figle: Sprytne małpy 12.30 Małpie figle: Jak powstawał film o etiopskich pawianach 13.00 Małpie figle: Władca małp 13.30 Małpie figle: Lwiatki w tropikalnych lasach deszczowych 14.00 Małpie figle: Goryl 15.00 Wśród dzikich szympansów 16.00 Małpie figle: Szympansy po nowemu 17.00 Małpie figle: Goryle we mgle 18.00 Walka o prawa zwierząt 18.30 Psy ratownicze 19.00 Żółwie wodne i lądowe 20.00 Urodzeni zabójcy: Portret aligatora 21.00 Archiwum rekina: W obronie afrykańskiego rekina 22.00 Pogoń za wielkim bizonem 23.00 Pokonana rzeka 00.00 Walka o prawa zwierząt 00.30 Psy ratownicze 01.00 Żółwie wodne i lądowe thumb|left|100px 06.00 Świat według Ludwiczka 06.25 Ric 06.30 Kot Ik! 06.55 VR Troopers 07.20 Beetleborgs 07.45 Spiderman 08.10 X Men 08.35 Pełzando 09.00 Trzy małe duszki 09.25 Hutch Miodowe Serce 09.50 Diplodo 10.15 Ric 10.20 Wesoła Siódemka 10.45 Guziczek 11.10 Pinokio 11.35 Piotruś Pan i piraci 12.00 Trzy małe duszki 12.25 Hutch Miodowe Serce 12.50 Diplodo 13.15 Ric 13.20 Pinokio 13.45 Piotruś Pan i piraci 14.10 Eskadra Orła 14.35 Teknoman 15.00 Spiderman 15.25 X Men 15.50 Masked Rider 16.15 VR Troopers 16.40 Beetleborgs 17.05 Gęsia skórka 17.30 Liceum na morzu 17.55 Świat według Ludwiczka 18.20 Kot Ik! 18.45 Pełzando 19.10 Kleszcz 19.35 Potworne pomidory 20.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 08.00 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 08.30 Magazyn snowboardingu 09.00 Sporty ekstremalne 09.30 Deskowe szaleństwo 10.00 Sportomania 11.00 Świat sportów motorowodnych 11.30 Sporty motorowe 12.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 12.30 Rallyworld 13.00 Super motocykle 13.30 Ze świata osobliwości 14.00 Pamiętnik znad Zatoki Perskiej 15.00 Fascynujące technologie 15.30 Wojny powietrzne 16.00 Magazyn snowboardingu 16.30 Sporty ekstremalne 17.00 Deskowe szaleństwo 17.30 Sportomania 18.30 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 19.00 Sporty motorowe 19.30 Policja, kamera, akcja! 20.00 Rallyworld 20.30 Super motocykle 21.00 Świat sportów motorowodnych 21.30 Pamiętnik znad Zatoki Perskiej 22.30 Fascynujące technologie 23.00 Wojny powietrzne 23.30 Ze świata osobliwości thumb|left|100px 20.00 Jazz Central 21.00 Lyrically Speaking 22.00 Impressions 23.00 Caribbean Rhythms 00.00 (P) Planet Groove 02.00 Jazz Central 03.00 Lyrically Speaking 04.00 Impressions 05.00 Caribbean Rhythms thumb|left|100px 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 07.00 Wiadomości 07.30 Tabaluga 08.00 The Powerpuff Girls 08.30 Krówka i kurczak 09.00 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 09.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 10.00 Dzieciństwo Flintstonów 10.30 Szczenię zwane Scooby Doo 11.00 Wiadomości 11.15 Czarodziejska karuzela 11.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 12.00 Tabaluga 12.30 Mrugający Bill 13.00 Tom i Jerry 13.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 14.00 Popeye 14.30 Flintstonowie 15.00 Jetsonowie 15.30 Droopy 16.00 Rodzina Addamsów 16.30 Beetlejuice 17.00 Sylwester i Tweety 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 Tom i Jerry 20.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 21.00 Kreskówki nad kreskówkami 21.30 Cultoons - kultowe kreskówki 22.00 Scooby Doo 22.30 Beetlejuice 23.00 The Powerpuff Girls 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 To ja, łasiczka 01.00 Co za kreskówka! 01.30 Maska 02.00 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 02.30 Przebojowe kocięta 03.00 Wiadomości 03.30 Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Wiadomości 05.30 Tabaluga thumb|left|100px 14.00 Faut Pas Prendre les Enfants du Bon Dieu pour des canadars sauvages - film kryminalny, Francja 1968, reż. Michel Audiard, wyk. Francoise Rosay, Bernard Blier, Marlene Jobert, Andre Pousse (80 min) 15.30 Le vice et la vertu/Il vizio e la virtu - dramat psychologiczny, Francja/Włochy 1963, reż. Roger Vadim, wyk. Annie Girardot, Robert Hossein, Catherine Deneuve, Barbara Lass (120 min) 17.30 Lebenszeichen - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1968, reż. Werner Herzog, wyk. Peter Brogle, Wolfgang Reichman, Athina Zacharopoulou, Julio Pinheiro (90 min) 19.00 Znaleziono 7 Kompanię (On a retrouv‚ la 7eme compagnie) - komedia, Francja 1975, reż. Robert Lamoureux, wyk. Jean Lefebvre, Pierre Mondy, Henri Guybet, Pierre Tornade (83 min) 20.30 Faut Pas Prendre les Enfants du Bon Dieu pour des canadars sauvages - film kryminalny, Francja 1968, reż. Michel Audiard, wyk. Francoise Rosay, Bernard Blier, Marlene Jobert, Andre Pousse (80 min) 22.00 Skóra (La Pelle) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja 1981, reż. Liliana Cavani, wyk. Marcello Mastroianni, Claudia Cardinale, Burt Lancaster, Ken Marshall (131 min) 00.30 Faut Pas Prendre les Enfants du Bon Dieu pour des canadars sauvages - film kryminalny, Francja 1968, reż. Michel Audiard, wyk. Francoise Rosay, Bernard Blier, Marlene Jobert, Andre Pousse (80 min) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Białystok z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódż z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Vox z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TNT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TCM z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ques TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bet On Jazz z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Le Cinema z 1999 roku